


No Turning Back

by SarcasticLittleDork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticLittleDork/pseuds/SarcasticLittleDork
Summary: Sometimes family doesn't always have you back





	No Turning Back

Within a spilt second the grey room fell silent. What once was a rowdy argument on who’s right and who’s wrong, had abruptly ended by a slap to the face. Faces of disbelief and horror surrounded the room. Although Goldina felt pain on the left side of her face, not a single tear had emerged. She lifted her head and she chuckled. With a depressed smile, she stared right into his monstrous eyes. For all her life Goldina tried to see the best in people, having hope that as time went on they could change.

No matter how hard she tried.

No matter what she had done.

Nothing improved.

She had noticed her own mother, brother and sister quietly observed the situation. Family are supposed to be caring and supportive, yet before her very eyes no one moved a muscle. Goldina had wished, once upon a time, that she was a part of a different family. A family with a caring and lovable papa, a mama that spoke her mind and a sibling that had her back. As she grew up, Goldina recognised that those fairy godmothers who grants your deepest wishes only co-exist in her books.   
She looked back at him. A man she could no longer recognise. A man who dared call himself her papa. He spoke in a bitter tone.  
‘Get out of my house.’

An old duffel bag had been thrown towards her, with her clothes packed inside – as if the future had already been predicted. Pitiful eyes watched as Goldina made her way towards the door. No sudden movements emerged. A golden doorknob was the last hurdle to jump over to freedom.

With a twist of the knob, the door opened. Her eyes bloomed with hope as she gazed towards the promising future that awaits her presence. Baby blue sky with snowy, cotton candy like clouds fill the atmosphere. Neither one the same, no matter how hard you look. Sunlight beamed towards Goldina, leaving a dark shadow trailing behind. The warmth of the sun made her tingle with excitement. Curiosity inspired her to take the next steps to the new chapter in her story. Without looking back, she began to lose grip on the door.

Finally, she had let go.


End file.
